1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, software embodied on a computer-readable medium, and apparatus for validation of simulations of complex systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.